Many electronic devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets and smart phones, etc., employ multiple integrated circuits, often in conjunction with multiple discrete semiconductor devices, to process and store information. Some electronic devices use multiple voltage levels to correspondingly power their multiple integrated circuits and discrete semiconductor devices. Digital communications between different integrated circuits using different voltages currently has a number of shortcomings when connected together directly, including failure to accurately and reliably receive digital data. Voltage level shifters have been used to shift and adapt voltage levels of digital signals between integrated circuits using different voltages to better facilitate communications. Unfortunately, present voltage level shifters have limitations and drawbacks associated with digital communications between integrated circuit devices operating on different voltages.